


Big Bang

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst, GabesGurl



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stumbles upon a still active Live Journal. Spidey's fans are running a Big Bang, whatever that is he thinks he's got the perfect fic for it. <br/>---<br/>Peter loves art, and he secretly does Spider-Man art. Signing up for the Big Bang however? Might not have been his best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bang

He had come across the livejournal entirely on accident. The group had had a very interesting banner starring Spider-Man in a very provocative pose. Sam had to research though, having never heard of a Big Bang before.

 

It seemed pretty straightforward though, he had a month to write a 15,000 word minimum story featuring Spider-man. It could be any kind of pairing and did not have a required word max. When the month was up he had to send his completed draft and summary to the moderator who would then hook up some artist who would do art for his story. After a couple of weeks of go between with him and whoever his artist was he could post his story.

 

He hesitated for just a second before filling out the form, after all, no one would ever know. He was safe with his online persona. 

 

He already had something of an idea. He pulled up a new doc and started writing, even if the mod never got back to him he could put it online anyways. 

 

And who didn’t like Nova? He was New York’s official cutest super hero, and it was a Spider-Man blog so he probably wouldn’t even get that much Spider-man hate flames.

 

***

 

Peter loved drawing, he doodled in every notebook he owned and had for the longest time. He also was a big geek so it should surprise no one that he had drawn his fair share of fanart.

 

How his life had ended up at this point though he truly had no idea. Staring at the artist’s sign up for a Spider-man fanfiction Big Bang. He supposed if he signed up and got some truly horrible fanfiction he could do a half-assed job of it and no one would ever know it wasn’t his best work.

 

He’d never put his real name on this stuff anyway, that was how his previous fanart from Scrubs remained anonymously on the internet. In no way connected to Peter Parker. With a sharp exhale he hit the submit button, too late to back out now. Not like anyone would ever know.

 

***

 

Sam felt a tiny, very small bit guilty for what he was writing about his teammate behind his back. But, well, it wasn’t like Peter would ever find out. There were some good artists in the Spider-Man community, too. 

 

There were plenty of fic with Nova ‘turning spidey good’ already. Which was hilarious, Peter was the ‘goodest’ out of all the supers he knew. Sam much preferred the idea of, well not turning Peter ‘bad’ but showing him all the very naughty things that two human guys could do together. There was not enough of that kind of fic. And if he couldn’t write the ultimate self insert then what even was the point of writing fanfic?

 

Smirking he set to typing out the scene. It was tough trying to describe themselves without giving away any secret identities. But Sam always had liked a challenge.

 

It had been a couple of days when Sam had been checking his email to find one entitled Big Bang. Opening the email he was surprised at the amount of information he was given. He had two check in dates for writing and then he had to submit his final draft that had been beta’d. Nothing could be posted prior to his posting date which would be given to him after he and an artist had been matched.  He and the artist who chose his story based on a summary would communicate via email as the artist tried to put some kind of visual media to his story. There had to be at least 3 drawn or photoshopped pictures or at least 45 seconds of fanvid.

 

He was a bit weirded out that he would be talking with the artist back and forth because he had not really expected that. It did make sense though when he really sat down and thought about it. It would be a fun and interesting experience and who knows, maybe he’d get a really fantastic artist and a new online friend out of the deal?

 

Well, he'd already written a bit. He had some time now to write some more…

 

***

 

His check in date was fast approaching, and he still had no idea how to summarize his fic. It was NovaSpidey, because he could top in his own fic thank you very much. He had no idea where his fans got the idea that he only bottomed. Pervs, all of them. Anyways, Nova and Spider-Man are battling an evil alien bee hive, yes that is a thing, no it never happened, when they get trapped by the sticky, sweet honey.

 

Sam even writes Peter's terrible puns in, even though he kinda hates them. Still, accuracy.

 

And then of course there is some very naughty times in the honey because hey, fanfic. And then Nova saves both Spider-Man, the city, and the day. Okay that’s more than both, and throth might not be a word. Ugh. But he’d been under the word limit, so also Nova flies them back to get clean, because space honey jams webshooters. Actually it might not, but whatever, unimportant and no one reading this would care enough to think about it. But getting clean lead to getting dirty again, and well. 

 

Sam sighed. Maybe the next thing he wrote would be some fluff to atone for his sins. He stared off into the distance for a moment then shrugged. As if.

 

He typed, “Nova and Spidey fight crime, save NYC, and do the do.” 

 

Well. Short and to the point at least. He sent it off to the Big Bang, wondering who would like it enough to draw it, or vid it.

 

***

 

Peter had been reading summary after summary and was quite disheartened. Another one where Spidey was an asshole, nothing like reading that everyone thought he was a heartless douchebag. Maybe this whole Big Bang thing wasn’t such a good idea afterall?

 

He blinked a bit and tilted his head as he came across a very short summary that gave almost no information. But it was a Spider-man and Nova fic and Peter had a special place in his heart for those if he really admitted it to himself. However, what kind of asshole was this author with that summary?

 

He frowned but he really wanted to know more now so he was done for. He sent an email to the Mod and told her his pick. He didn’t have to wait long and the Mod had sent him an email with his Author’s penname an email and reminded him he had a week to get things done.

 

Peter pondered his author, he’d seen a lot of usernames but he didn’t remember reading anything from a 13StarShine20 before. He shrugged through and opened a new email and just let his author know the basics, he’d chosen his summary and would like to read the story and get to work on the art. He sent some examples of his art too, drawings he might have done of Nova and maybe just maybe one he’d done of Spidey with only his mask on. 

 

***

 

Sam checked his email, wondering if any artists would ever pick his fic. He knew he should have written a better summary. It was taking forever and he had zero patience in the best of times.

 

He was delighted to find someone had finally chosen his fic. Even more pleased at the quality of their art. And,  _ das’t _ . Sam licked his lips at the pic of Spider-Man in just his mask. The anatomy was great, though he could see users complaining about the “unrealistic” pose. 

 

Sam knew Peter was easily capable of things normal humans had to train years for. And some of the ways he twisted to dodge in mid air were definitely not human at all. 

 

Oh, oh this Spider-Man had a little Nova tattoo on his hip. 

 

Perfect.

 

He left his own, encouraging comments and then composed his email to “supernova4155”.

 

Hopefully his fic didn't scare them away. He bit his lip as he attached it.

 

He stared at his screen for a moment, then shrugged and hit send.

 

***

Peter was blushing darkly and a bit hot and he buried his face in his hands. This had been such a bad idea. He truly had no expected such a good writer but whoever this StarShine was they sure knew about Spidey and Nova pretty well. The characterization was spot on and they had included his puns.

 

Someone out there totally understood he was punny. He scrubbed at his face again, the story was fantastic and hot and he knew he could do some great art to it. It’s just...how many times had he just wanted Sam to touch him and mean it. Ok this fanfic had him pining worse than ever but still he would really love to do some art for it, especially that shower sex scene. Usually fanfiction writers had Spidey topping Nova which yeah he hoped would happen but he would really give anything for Nova to be over and in him.

 

He guessed the good thing about art was that he could express his feelings in it. He couldn’t tell Sam that he had a thing for him but his art version of Spidey could tell Nova. A strategically placed hand here, certain body movements. Maybe he would feel a little less pathetic if he could do the art well and make it seem like a love story?

 

Nodding he pulled up a new email and began writing StarShine telling them how much he loved the story and how much he’d been blushing when he read it. He let the author know he had some great art ideas and wondered if there was anything about their version of Nova he should know before he starts details. 

 

He may have gushed a bit, so sue him. He pressed send and pulled open his paint program before searching around for his tablet pen. It was time to get started and he would start with the best scene. The shower sex.

 

***

 

When Sam opened his email next, he was overjoyed that someone actually liked his depictions of Spider-Man. His fics were usually ignored or flamed by haters. People that bought Triple Jay’s ‘menace’  _ schlag  _ bait and couldn’t imagine Spidey being naturally good. Or Nova being anything other than cutely uke.

 

Ugh.

 

It was like they didn’t even watch the footage of him fighting bad guys!

 

Well, ‘supernova’ seemed to like it. What a stroke of luck! Hmm, he should probably respond. But he was really the worst at describing Nova. ‘Make him awesome!’ was not really helpful for his artist. Oh, yeah, ‘Remember he’s latino, no white washing plz’ he typed. Though the Nova art he’d sent had been good. Was that condescending? Jeeze, typing junk out without sounding like a dick was so hard.

 

  ‘Glad u liked it! (: Nova should b obvs latino plz ^.^ I liked Webs tatt!’

 

Ugh, no. No one called Peter Webs outside of their team. He blew out a breath of frustration and tried again.

 

  ‘Hehe, glad you liked it :) nova should be latino, like in ur other pic plz ^.^ loved spidey’s tatt, don’t listen to those h8rs have you seen him move in a fight? its so crazy hot!’

 

Well, there. That seemed good enough. He hit send.

 

***

 

Peter had ended up doing a few different poses from Spidey and Nova’s fight. He had also drawn a few different ways he’d been imagining the shower scene and how it might have gone and just because he thought StarShine would appreciate it he’d done one of Nova and Spidey snuggled in bed Spidey’s hand resting on Nova’s hip in an intimate gesture.

 

Having gotten the email where his only requirement was that Nova was latino Peter had just decided to do what he did best. He drew what he knew. He’d closed his eyes and drawn up Sam and hadn’t that made him blush a bit but hell he was already going to hell for this shit so why not go all the way.

 

He’d added some scars to his Spidey ones that he actually had, he thought they added to the image that Spider- Man was a hero and got into fights. He knew no one out there paid attention to his body but himself so it’s not like it was anything that would give him away. He’d added the one across his chest, over his arm, and the one on his thigh. Not too many he knew the fans got pissy because no one expected realism for Spidey, he was barely human to them.

 

He added a few more details and decided to send them to StarShine for her/his thoughts. Pulling open a new email he pondered what to write.

 

‘Spidey’s ok I guess if you like flash but Nova is all kinds of sexy. Thanks for writing Spidey as human not just some asshole like most people. I’m attaching the drawings I’ve done, I hope they are ok. Also attaching at extra I did that I thought you as a NovaSpidey fan might appreciate.’

 

Peter pondered for a moment, hoping that didn’t sound too…..fannish…...but it got his point across. He hit send and sat back worrying for a moment. He had sent a few different versions of the scenes he’d chosen and hopefully StarShine didn’t hate them all too much. He was going to drive himself nuts if he sat and just worried. Shaking his head he turned to his side table, he should probably work on the essay one of his professor’s had assigned.

 

***

 

Sam grinned as he read supernova’s email. He was pretty sexy, even if he did say so himself. Hmm, actual appreciation for how he portrayed Peter. A real fan of Spidey then. That was nice. He really was too loud about how much not a menace Spider-Man was for most shippers. Sam downloaded the attachments eagerly.

 

The fight scenes were nice, good sketches and the bees were accurate enough. The action poses really captured Nova’s ass more than Sam cared about. But, well, he did have a good butt. He’d have to actually consider which one he liked best later. There were still more attachments to look at and he clicked next eagerly.

 

Ah,  _ flark _ . The shower scene. Sam was glad he was checking this in his room. These were lined and partially colored already. And, oh. Oh shit snacks, that was him. Him, him, not just how he’d vaguely described himself in his fic. And Peter. Fuck that was Peter Parker without a doubt. He sat up straighter, mind racing.

 

Was this fan a SHIELD agent? The only other people that knew his face under the Nova helmet wouldn’t read or draw this kind of thing, or were Carrie and she’d probably just draw him being stupid. This wasn’t her art style, anyways. And Peter, his secret identity was something he clung to fiercely. He hadn’t even told his Aunt May, and he told her everything. Or told Harry or MJ, his two besties that were, comparatively, normal humans he shared everything else with.

 

What… What should he do? 

 

He couldn’t go to Peter with this. No way. And Coulson was out of contact, some ultra secret mission or something lame like that. Fury… Sam shuddered at the thought. Fury couldn’t stand him already. Even after all the effort he’d put forth at getting better. Sam bit his lip, frowning down at the pic. The artist had even gotten some of Peter’s more obvious scars done right. 

 

Nervously he clicked next. Another from the shower scene. Sam felt his pulse race. Spidey was clearly enjoying Nova taking him against the tile wall, water running down both their bodies as they banged.  _ Flark  _ that was hot. Ugh, he was such a gross friend. Fantasizing about Peter, writing about it and sharing it with their fans, getting art made of it. Gods, he looked away pulling at his hair in frustration.

 

His helmet’s empty eye plates stared back at him, accusing. 

 

“Oh, shut up,” he told it. It remained silent. He sighed and looked back at his tablet, clicking next.  _ In for a unit in for a mil _ he thought to himself.

 

The next few pics were more way too hot shower sex. He clicked through them quickly, tips of his ears flushing pink as he blushed. He’d written this,  _ das’t  _ it. Art shouldn’t be getting him this embarassed. He stopped at the ‘bonus’ art. He felt his heart flip in his chest at the sudden, practically tender scene.

 

He stared at it numbly. how many lonely nights had he fallen asleep wishing for just this? How he missed those few, too short months of Tricarrier construction. Living with the team and Aunt May all in one place. Sleeping on the floor in Peter’s room. The ease both of them had slipping into each other’s arms after their nightmares. 

 

Sam sighed, flopping onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, mind whirling in confusion.

 

After a few minutes, he pulled his tablet back up and replied. 

 

  ‘great art! i can tell u like nova haha XD in the fight can we get some kinda pose showing off spidey too plz? idk which shower scene to pick they’re all smokin :o’

 

He stared at his reply. He wondered if he should try to track this guy down, make sure Peter’s secret ID really was safe. He added:

 

  ‘that last one tho gave me feels’

 

He’d try to think on it. Maybe it was like he’d first thought and one of the SHIELD agents just shipped them. He sent the reply.

 

***

 

Peter pondered over the author’s request, he wanted a photo showing off Spidey a bit more in the fight. He had an idea that might work for that but it was one of the awkward positions he could get himself into and fans hated that but this was for the author and they seemed to appreciate Spidey so he would do it.

 

StarShine hadn’t seemed upset about how he’d drawn Spidey with scars either so he got some kudos from him for that. He worked quickly on another fight sketch as he pondered the last line of the email. He’d given himself feels with that one too, he really shouldn't have done it.

 

Finishing up the sketch he quickly went back to the last sketch he’d sent StarShine, it made his heart hurt but he kind of wanted to finish it. Ink and color it, it seemed his working with StarShine was almost at an end so what would it hurt? The other liked it and it could be a gift a thanks for the story photo.

He’d worked for hours to complete it but it was done and he saved it for himself before getting a new email started.

 

‘Hey StarShine. I’m attaching two new fight scenes with a bit more posing on Spidey’s part sorry I didn’t include them originally but some people don’t appreciate how he can move. He’s just an asshole to most people after all. The last one gave me feels and I admit my heart was in my throat while doing it so I finished it for you. ‘

 

He paused, wondering how to finish the email. He wondered for a bit before adding

 

‘It’s been nice working with you and reading your stuff. I’m kind of sad it’s over. If you ever need another artist hit me up?’

 

He hit send and then pulled up the last pic he’d attached, he wondered again why he was torturing himself. In it he and Sam were wrapped around each other, gentle touches, skin contrasting beautifully. He huffed softly and put his head in his hands, why did he have to totally fall for the one person he never had any chance with. Fucking Parker luck is what it was.

  
  


***

 

Sam still hadn’t decided what to do about this fan that seemed to know both their faces. He’d looked up all his previous works. He seemed to like playing around with Spidey’s suit designs, and usually kept everyone’s masks on. But sometimes he didn’t. In a few of his naughtier works Nova had blue eyes, but really, that wasn't’ saying much. Most fans seemed to like him better with blue eyes.

 

He stared at the new email from supernova with some trepidation. Sitting down on his bed with his tablet, he tapped it open.

 

He swiped through the attachments almost mechanically, the sketches were good. Any of them would be perfect once finished. He almost didn’t even want to look at the finished pic of he and Peter cuddling. Almost. He clicked it anyways and his heart ached.

 

_ Flark _ .

 

He flopped back on his bed, flinging an arm over his face.

 

“Augh, what the  _ flark  _ am I supposed to do?!”

 

Peter had never shown an interest in guys, or, or even girls, really. He wasn’t sure Peter even liked sex. But, but he hadn’t imagined him sleeping easier back when they’d fallen asleep together after one of their nightmares. Maybe… he rolled over and hugged his pillow.

After some time pondering the strangeness that was his life, he picked up the tablet again and opened a reply.

 

  ‘your art is great man i love how you draw spidey. you can draw anything from my other fics you want’ 

 

Sam put in a link to his writer profile, just in case supernova4155 hadn’t found it yet. He went on: 

 

  ‘hey if its not too weird you wanna meet for coffee or something someplace? its hard finding spidey fans that actually like him as he is. nbd if not. we can totes work together again if you want.’

 

There. If he did want to meet up, Sam could stay up high and outta the way as Nova and run this fan’s face through his helmet’s facial recognition software. If he had SHIELD clearance then it’d be just a little bit weird, but he could always make up an excuse. And if this was some stalker… No need to freak Peter out, yet.

 

***

Peter gazed at the email in thought, he really did want to meet StarShine. He’d clicked his profile and read his stories and holy shit he was better at characterization than he had initially thought.

 

He wondered why this person was different? The majority of people in the Spider-man fandom seemed to think he was some bad boy that needed saving. StarShine though, he seemed to believe completely different and maybe it was horribly shallow but Peter liked that and wanted to see why he was different.

 

His hands hovered over his keyboard, doubts plaguing him also, what if this person sold him out? He already was known as a dork among his friends, what if somehow it got out that Peter Parker drew himself having gay sex with his friend and teammate? Could he survive the pity and laughter?

 

It might just break his heart if Sam was disgusted at him or worse….if he laughed at him. Hell honestly it wasn’t just a might in question he would be crushed. At the same time though StarShine liked his art and seemed to like his characterization so surely someone who wrote fanfic like that wouldn’t sell him out?

 

‘I’d really like meeting up. I’m not used to doing this internet meeting thing and really you are the first to really like my art as is. There’s a little coffee shop on 85th and Columbus called The Daily Grind, we could maybe meet there? I’m free tomorrow and the next day anytime after noon. I have classes in the morning but nothing after. Think you could pull it off with your schedule?’

 

He paused considering, should he admit his reply took so long because he read everything else the author had written. Shrugging he decided it didn’t matter too much.

 

‘I went and read all your works and I’m amazed at how much our headcanon for Nova and Spidey match up. At least we know if our personalities don’t mesh we have something to talk about? I admit I’m a big geek and just….don’t be disappointed?’

 

He pressed send before he could over think any more and let his head fall against his desktop. Why did he do this to himself? He just didn’t want StarShine to think he’d be meeting someone cool and be disappointed when he just got Peter. 

 

***

 

Sam had begun to wonder if he’d scared off supernova4155 by asking to meet. The email from his artist was a happy surprise. A quick check of the address and they were in New York, or at least meeting him in the city. 

 

He of course, could travel anywhere on Earth faster than any plane. Everywhere planetside was just a quick hop through low Earth orbit away. And this fan had read ALL of his fics in one go? And didn’t hate his version of Spider-Man? He even liked him!

 

Sam pondered, then wrote.

 

  ‘awesome! I’ll see you tomorrow, 1430? Uh, 2:30pm? no one that draws as cool as you could ever be disappointing, lol. also i’m psure you’ll recognize me when you see me, if i don’t get held up at work that is. what’ll you be wearing so i can find you? NY is hella big lol’

 

There, he didn’t give anything major away, and if it was a SHIELD agent he could ask them to change the character designs a bit, to protect Peter’s privacy. Showing up as Nova would most definitely get a SHIELD agent to listen if they were someone that for whatever reason normally wouldn’t change their art.

 

Hmm, but if it was just someone that was really a fan and somehow knew both their faces though…

 

Maybe he could talk to Ava. She was smart about these kind of things. And back up couldn’t hurt…

 

***

 

What would he be wearing? Well that made him pause a bit he never planned what to wear. Standing Peter made his way over to his closet and yanked out a shirt that looked and smelled relatively clean and tossed it onto his nightstand. Searching in a pile of clothes he found his least ratty pair of jeans. That would do, he plopped himself back into his computer chair and sent off a quick confirmation email letting StarShine know he’d be wearing an ACDC shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Hopefully that was general enough but would make him stick out?

 

Peter sat in The Daily Grind near a window watching people walk by, he’d brought his sketch book and was doodling people who went by. He was trying not to work himself into a panic attack and was doing ok. Ok he was lying he was nervous as a long tailed cat in a room of rocking chairs. He refused to watch the door that would make his anxiety worse and he wondered again why he was doing this?

 

He ran a hand over his face picking at his muffin, he’d arrived early unable to stand sitting in his apartment any longer. How had he talked himself into this again? Oh yeah the fact that the author liked Spiderman and it appealed to his oh so humble personality. He hadn’t told anyone about his little meeting so if someone tried to murder him that would be a wonderful story to tell.

 

He could imagine it, ‘Oh yeah I tried to meet some stranger from the internet and they tried to kill me.’ He laughed a bit bitterly at that thought, maybe he should just up and leave? But no...he wasn’t that much of an asshole.

 

So he focused his gaze outside on the woman wearing a bright purple dress with a red hat and turned back to his sketchbook. He refused to have a panic attack in public. He wouldn’t let his brain and anxieties win.

 

***

 

Sam was perched on a nearby roof, watching the cafe. Ava was inside the cafe, using SHIELD’s holotech wrist bands to project an easily looked over completely average image over herself. Sam’s helmet was busy scanning the people going in and out of the cafe, so far a few different people had been wearing dark jeans and ACDC shirts. 

 

He’d even laughed to himself as Peter had showed up. For a second he’d been worried it was actually his artist, but he was way too early. But as the time drew closer, and no one else in those particular clothes stayed around he shifted uneasily. 

 

‘Eagle One, stop being an idiot and go sit with the Target’ Ava’s annoyed voice came in over their local channel.

 

“Eagle Two, don’t be ridiculous. There is no way our Target is-”

 

‘If you don’t get down here I’m going to go sit with him and show him your stupid fic myself’

 

“You’re the absolute worst backup ever, Eagle Two” Sam sulked, floating into a nearby alleyway and changing into his civilian clothes. Of course he’d picked out his ‘I Spider-Man New York’ shirt. The little Spidey mask taking place of the heart on the classic touristy shirt. He’d never hear the end of it. Well, at least he could get a nice caramel mocha before his life was ruined forever.

 

***

 

Peter had felt something in him sink when he saw Sam walk in and to the counter. Which ok he couldn’t jump to conclusions but now the characterizations made sense. But…Sam was his friend and didn’t care about him like that….

 

He watched as Sam got his order and could feel his hands start to tingle his heart was racing and he couldn’t look away. He tried to breathe deep and even but he was really about to descend into a full on panic attack.

 

He looked down at the photo he’d been drawing and worked on one of the lines around it trying to distract himself until Sam sat down. Was he being messed with? No no fucking way he’d chosen Sam’s story and Sam wouldn’t do that to him. 

 

He knew that, he really did, Sam was a good friend. But his anxiety had a good hold of him and had since he’d gotten the email about meeting up and he wasn’t going to get out of this without a mini freak out at least. His hands were shaking too bad to draw anything so he carefully closed his notebook, keeping his gaze down.

 

Sam dropped down on the couch next to Peter and handed him a drink. Some jasmine-green tea junk that Peter liked.

 

“Hey nerd, how’d you hear about this place?” Sam says, trying to sound normal and not at all like he was freaking out inside. Thor, Peter was a big enough nerd that he would totally read fic of himself. And enter a competition with his own art. Oh man, please, seriously, had Peter actually read his awful, dirty fics? Could someone strike him dead, please?

 

Peter took his tea and carefully nestled it between his shaking hands, he really wasn’t steady enough to hold it with just one. He murmured a soft thanks for the drink. Sam was sitting so close he could feel his body heat and he was barely resisting leaning into him.

 

“I like to come here and draw.” His voice was soft, even for him. But holy shit Sam had seen the porn and the way he drew him and he was a bit horrified. He went to take a drink but had to stop because he was still shaking too badly. He was making an ass out of himself now and he turned a bit.

 

“Sam...I….” He trailed off and bit his lip not even sure what to say.

Sam bit his lip and set his own coffee down on the much abused coffee table. He kinda wants to kiss Peter senseless. Obviously, they’d gotten their signals crossed somewhere. But, Peter is in no way ready for a kiss. Especially in such a public place. He leans into him instead, and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

 

He smells good. His deodorant and cologne familiar. He moves his hand to help him hold the tea.

 

“I guess I shoulda got it iced,” he says.  _ Flark _ , what  **should** he be saying? ‘Hey, so glad you liked my porn of us banging, wanna come back to my place?’ Ugh. Great. Just  _ flark’ng _ perfect.

 

Peter leans fully into Sam, feeling his shaking calm down somewhat as Sam’s hand joined his holding his tea. He smiled a bit, but it was still awkward because what the fuck do you do in a situation like this?

 

“At least I know why our head canon matches so much?” He said with a soft shaky laugh before continuing, “I have been half in a panic attack since I thought some stranger wanted to meet me. That’s why I’m a mess right now.”

 

Sam snorted at Peter’s headcanon comment. Sitting down they were nearly the same height, Peter was all leg. Which Sam needed to remember for a spider joke at some point that was not right now.

 

“I dunno, Webs. I am preeeetty strange,” Sam said, smiling. “You sure you gonna be safe from Nova Creep?” 

 

And Peter thought he’d forgotten about that. Well, he really needed to check his mouth before it started talking. Not that he’d learned that lesson. He blamed Star-Lord, what a terrible role model he turned out to be. He moved his other hand to Peter’s thigh and gave him a squeeze. He didn’t want to spill hot tea on them, but he ached with the need to comfort Peter.

 

“Hey, Pete. It’s just me,” Sam said, leaning a bit closer and speaking softer.

 

Peter had giggled a bit at the Nova Creep comment, “At least Nova Creep isn’t a serial killer out to take out all the geeks in the world?”

 

Sam’s hand on his thigh had him putting his tea down and his statement had Peter quirking his lips in an awkward smile but it did relax him. He was embarrassed now for how he was acting but he pulled his knees to his chest, arms around them, as he tucked himself fully into Sam’s side.

 

“I’m sorry I’m a dramatic idiot.” He said with a soft laugh, pressing himself as close to Sam as he could.

 

Sam cuddled him close, nuzzling into his hair.

 

“Whatever, nerd. I thought we had a stalker, you have no idea how relieved I am it’s just you,” Sam said. Only half lying. He was still kind of freaking out inside about the whole situation. He was just a lot better at hiding it.

 

“Finally, you two idiots are doing something,” Ava said, coming out of seemingly nowhere. She grabbed Peter’s muffin and took a bite. Sam jumped, clinging to Peter as she startled him.

 

“I’m watching you two, no sneaking out to punch muggers until you’ve got this stupid mess sorted out,” Ava said, though her words were harsh her tone was more affectionate than annoyed. 

 

Ava’s arrival had prompted Peter to bury his face into Sam’s side. He waited until she walked off to finally answer Sam’s stalker thoughts. Also knowing that she was effectively keeping them there to work out their issues Peter decided it was time to broach the elephant in the room. He felt safe tucked up against Sam who was still holding him tight from where Ava had startled them both.

 

“I didn’t mean to freak you out I just……” He shrugged and then said hesitantly, voice muffled from where he was pressed against Sam, hiding from the world. “I am a dork and I do fanart of people I like?”

 

“You’re the dork? I,” Sam laughed, holding Peter closer, “You read the awful  _ schlag  _ bait I wrote, Webs. Come on, at least your drawings are good!”

 

Sam swallowed, mouth suddenly dry and coffee way too far away.

 

“Really, really good,” he added, somewhat lamely, thinking not just of the porn, but the ‘bonus’ drawing he’d made.

 

“I… I still get nightmares,” he mumbled into Peter’s hair. He spent a moment listening to the noises of the busy cafe, the street outside. “I’d like it if we could, um, maybe…” 

 

Sam laughed, a bit self depreciatingly.

 

“Okay, okay, there’s no way this won’t sound hella gay. But so we’re clear, I prefer pan,” Sam said, “I miss falling asleep with you. It kept the nightmares away.”

 

“Sam your story was hot, although the honey made me pause for a moment.” Peter snickered a bit but his humor fell away with the confession Sam gave.

 

“I miss you,” Peter said simply before tacking on a slightly pathetic, “I have new nightmares now.” He fell quiet for a moment before turning his head so he wasn’t hiding his face in Sam’s shirt but he kept himself tucked where he was, and before he could stop himself he blurted out, “I’m bisexual...obviously.”

 

Sam held Peter close, not wanting to break this moment. “Heh, so you swing both ways.”

 

Okay well, he never could keep his mouth shut. He snickered into Peter’s hair, then bit his lip in an effort to shut up.

 

Peter whined and pinched Sam’s side with his arm that was around his chest, “Dork but yes I do….and….I ….”

 

He paused, could he do it? Could he really spill his guts to Sam? He wanted to and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t get his heart ripped from his chest and stepped on but it was still terrifying. How in the hell people did this regularly he had no idea, although now he knew why people admitted crushes in text and email.

 

“That last photo I was trying to get how I felt onto paper because I’m horrible with words and I know I’m an asshole sometimes and I don’t mean to be and I just…”

 

He trailed off again and whined, why in the hell was this so hard?

 

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head and gave him a comforting squeeze.

 

“Hey, so my lease is up in like, two months. So I was thinking of moving someplace closer to the Triskelion, but I’d most def need a roomie to afford something like that,” Sam said.

 

Peter was playing with the edge of Sam’s shirt sleeve as he rambled and he took a card from Sam’s book and put his hand on his thigh and gave a soft squeeze.

 

“As  _ just _ roommates? Or maybe....Sam you gotta know I adore you?” His cheeks went hot and holy shit he wished he could take that back. Why oh why did he blush so easily? It wasn’t fair.

 

“I, uh, I didn’t know. Actually. But, you know. Hashtag same,” Sam said, holding his breath and clinging to Peter.

 

Peter sighed before pulling back and meeting Sam’s gaze, obviously now wasn’t the time for subtle and he really needed to say this before they did something stupid like move in together and start sleeping together without getting this out of the way.

 

“Sam, I drew you fucking me in the shower,” He said softly, aware of their fellow caffeine addicts milling around the coffee shop. His face was on fire and he could not believe he was doing this but it needed to be done obviously, “I drew you naked and posted you on my journal and sent you no less than 4 pictures I drew of us. Then I drew us naked spooning on my bed, so yes you idiot I like you a lot. I have never drawn myself with anyone but you.”

 

Sam felt his stomach leap in his throat and heart start slamming against his ribcage. Lust could easily explain the other art, but...

 

“I just thought you wanted to bone me,” he said, weakly, “I didn’t…  _ flark _ , yeah, okay. We can be whatever you want Pete. I’d really like it, like a lot, if I could be your boyfriend.”

 

Peter smiled, feeling suddenly extremely sappy, “Well….I do want to bone you but I really like the boyfriend part too.”

 

He bit his lip and took one of Sam’s hands into his, he would not cry he refused. If his eyes were a bit glassy that was his own business.

 

“I’d really like it if I could be your boyfriend and you mine.”

 

“Okay,” Sam said, grinning stupidly. 

“About damn time.” Ava was suddenly in their presence again and Peter jumped in surprise falling face first into Sam’s chest. He pouted in embarrassment but he was wrapped in Sam’s arms tightly so at least he wasn’t alone in his shock.

 

“I get $50 out of this, don’t fuck it up.” And she walked off whistling under her breath.

 

Sam blew out a breath of frustration at Ava’s departure. 

 

“Man, they had a betting pool running on us?  _ Flark’ng _ rude!” Sam huffed. “Come on, Petey-kins, let's go do something fun.”  

 

Peter snickered a bit, “Danny lost, he had next month.” He smirked a bit at Sam at that before pouting.

 

“Petey-kins? I kind of liked Webs. And what kind of fun?” He wiggled his eyebrows and swept his gaze down Sam’s body playfully.

 

“I dunno, Petey Mesquitey, wanna go wander around central park looking helpless and beat up muggers? Wait- You knew about the betting pool?!” Sam said, pulling back to give Peter his best ‘completely outraged’ expression. 

 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh a little and put on his best adorable look, “I only knew because Danny has the best puppy eyes. He may have been trying to get me to admit my feelings but I didn’t want to because frankly….Peter Parker isn’t very exciting and not really a catch?”

 

He twitched a bit nervously before trying to steer the conversation away from him and his insecurities, “Wandering Central Park sounds fun.”

 

“Hey, watch it mister, that’s my boyfriend you’re dissing. I happen to think Peter Parker is a most excellent catch,” Sam said, picking up their drinks as they stood up.

 

He passed Peter his tea and took a sip from his coffee as Peter got his things situated. 

 

“First one to use his powers buys dinner?” Sam asked.

 

Peter grinned and hid a smile behind his cup as he tugged on Sam to get them outside the shop. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to his nose and smirked.

 

“You’re going to owe me dinner, Nova Creep.” He teased gently before turning and tagging Sam behind him. He was going to win because he could claim it as their first date, might as well earn Ava that $50 full out.

 

"Hah, as if, Petey Pie!"

 

**_-fin-_ **


End file.
